Like Father, Like Daughter
by OhMyGoshsickles
Summary: Sequal to, You Can't Change What's Permanent. Yuki, a young, blind girl, has finally gotten over the problem with her father, but now there's a new problem. Her sisters have come to Ouran, and there not too happy with her.
1. Welcome back!

**Hey, I'm back.... after like.... 8 months... Sorry.****Anyway, If your new to this, this being Yuki's story, then you would guess that I would be telling you to read its predecessor. WRONG! I swear, it's utter crap. Just don't do it. Sigh, then again, it would make this story make alot more sense... so... I guess you should...**

**Anyway, thank you blondie, my ever suportive anyonomus reviewer**. **Oh, and this isn't beta-ed because I have'nt heard back from her weather or not she will be able to. Soo anyway... enjoy. But don't get to excited, because it sucks.**  
_

* * *

I live in-_

_-blind-_

_-darkness…_

_-world with no color…_

_A world- _

_-no shape…_

"_Memorize-_

_-worthless-_

_-Everything."_

"_**You'll just have to get used to being blind."**_

I awoke with a jolt, gently massaging my forehead. Where was I- oh, right, I had nodded off at the Host Club. I was sitting at a table that wasn't being used, so was shoved into a corner near the window. I wondered how much time had passed. 20, 30 minutes? I couldn't tell.

I stretched, and accidentally knocked a few pencils off the table.

"Oops." I mumbled, and scuffled on the floor for a few minutes in an attempt to find them.

"Eh, hem." Someone said from behind me.

I ignored it.

"Eh hem?!"

Were they talking to me? Probably not.

"EH HEM!!!"

I turned, my legs curled underneath me. "Are you talking to me?"

"Obviously." Said the voice, rather rudely in my opinion.

Oh. "Well, I'm sorry. Can I help you with something Miss…?"

"Hoshakuji. Renge, Hoshakuji."

I brushed some wisps of my hair, which had gotten much longer from the time I had cut them and joined Ouran, out of my eyes. "Ok, Hoshakuji-san, what is it that I can help you with?"

"Well," she inched closer to me, "I just wanted to ask you the question all of us were wondering."

"What's that?"

"We've all heard the stories and rumors, and _I_ want to be the one to uncover the truth! So, tell me Yuki. ARE YOU A BOY OR A GIRL!!!???"

…

Ah.

So maybe its time to catch you guys up.

As you know, a couple of months ago I ran away from my abusive father. I joined the host club, though not my own doing. Though of course, my father caught me again, and I suffered through a heart-rending lesson on how friends are a good thing to have, yada yada yada.

I really should be more grateful, huh?

Anyway, needless to say, there was a court case, and my father lost custody of me, though somehow keeping custody of my two sisters. Don't ask me how, were talking about my father here. He could weasel out of anything.

So now that I'm homeless, (just figuratively, I'm still temporarily moved in with the Old Couple) I have to find a legal guardian by the end of the month, or I will be moved into a house with my grandparents by default. Whom I've never met by the way.

Oh, and about what Renge just asked me/screamed to the world. Remember the secretary that my father had talked too? Well, she let it slip that I was a girl to some of her co-workers, and some of her co-workers are parents to the students here and so you see, erm, news travels fast, and now people avoided me and I had to quit the Host Club because a few people (i.e. everyone) thought I was a transvestite and so nobody would have designated me anyway.

I tried to laugh it off. "Oh, Hoshakuji-san, I'm a-"

"-Boy! I knew it! You became a host because you were too embarrassed about your situation to tell anyone and you wanted people to like you. But now-"

"Um, Miss Renge? I'm afraid your-"

"-your realizing that you should embrace your true self instead of running away from it! And so you're wearing that girl's uniform! But don't worry, because I think-"

"No! It's really not like tha-"

"-It's _SO_ cute and won't tell a _soul_ if you don't want me too! Well, except some of my friends. _OH_, and _OF COURSE _I'll have to write a doniishi about it-"

"Miss Renge! I'm not-"

", And the last one sold out so well! Oh! I have to get started now if I'm going to get it out in time! Well, Bye, Yuki-kun! Thank you for telling me!"

"A boy…" I grumbled as she walked away.

Well, it was sure going to be an _interesting_ year.

* * *

**Yeah... I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Sadly, noone partcipated in the 'Draw a picture of Yuki' event. But thats okay, I wasn't really expecting anything :]**

**I hope you guys will continue reading my story. :]**

**Oh, and I just realized.... I didn't really solidy mention that Yuki was blind. Yeah... she is. Lol.**

**Remember to add this to story alert if you liked it!**

**Please Review! :3**

**-OhMyGoshsickels**


	2. Chuckle, Chuckle

**:] Yay! Another chapter! I'm writing fast see? It's too make up for not writing in a long time! Lol, well, that and it's been raining alot here in California (Yeah, raining alot in Cali. Weird right?) and so I was trying not to be late for class and I slipped and fell down a flight of stairs. I sprained my ankel and was sopping wet, so they had to send me home. Lol. Now I have all day to write! :3 But I'm all hurt-y now. :C Lol.**

**Oh! Guess what! I got my first C2 ever on You Can't Change What's Permanent! It was for "The Greatest Anime Fanfics" I was super excited! **

**Anyway! Please enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

I sighed as Renge walked away, then scraped my stuff together in to orderly piles so I could escape to a place where people didn't assume you were Trans-gender…

"Pardon me, Yuki-chan?"

I turned and smiled, "Yes, Kyoya-Sempai?"

"I was looking at next weeks schedule and it appears we've been over booked for the next couple weeks. So the table you're using?"

"Yes?"

"We need it."

"Oh." I laughed. "Alright then, I was leaving anyway."

He hesitated just a tad longer than necessary. "Yes." He said with a frown in his voice. "Yes, you do that."

I gathered my stuff and left.

_Sheesh, it's awfully cold today_, I thought, rubbing my arms.

That's when I heard the moaning.

The hairs on my neck prickled at the noise. It was almost like crying. The whimpering of someone in pain.

_Where is it coming from?_

I broke into a run, following the sound. I tripped down a couple steps, then stopped and tried to concentrate. It echoed throughout the hallway, making in hard to pin point.

Even worse, it was getting quieter.

_Oh! There!_

I turned and ran in the opposite direction. Here, here it was. I ran my hands across the small sign. Auditorium, it read.

I pushed on the heavy doors and jogged down the isles, then clambered on to the stage. The warmth of the spotlights on my back.

I leaned over the source of the whimpering. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"The….lights." A male voice croaked.

The lights?

His breath came out in a whoosh and he lay still.

Crap!

I looped my arms around his shoulders and attempted to pull him off the stage and into the darkness of back stage.

Huffing and puffing, I finally managed it. I propped him up against a wall and tried to catch my breath.

After a few minutes he groaned, and I moved toward him. "Are you alright?"

"Uhm, yes. Yes. What happened?"

I frowned, "You were laying on the stage, you said something about the light."

This seemed to help clear his memory. "Ah, right."

"What happened?"

"A few students thought it would be funny to steal my wig and cloak. Speaking of- ah, there they are." He made to get up.

I jumped up first. "Just rest for a second. I'll get them. Where are they?"

He slumped back down, "Over there."

I frowned.

"Oh!" He said, getting a good look at me for the first time. "A few steps to your right and there laying on the floor."

I picked them up and handed them to him. "Why don't you like light?"

He sighed. "It's a family curse. Every few generations a child is born that can't stand light."

"That's unfortunate. What's your name?"

"Umehito Nekozawa."

"The president of the black magic club? I've heard about you."

"What about yourself?"

"Oh, Yuki Endoh."

"I've heard about you too." He chuckled.

"Don't believe any of it." I said flatly.

"Really? Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Then your not really blind?"

"Oh, err, well, I am…"

"And you weren't ever in the Host Club?"

"…I was…"

"So your not really a guy?"

"There! There! That's the lie! I'm a girl for Kami's sake! And I always will be one!"

He laughed again, "Well, it's been interesting meeting you Endoh-chan. Thank you for helping me." He got up to leave.

"It was no problem. I'll see you around, Nekozawa-Sempai."

He left.

I left as well, walking back out into the hallway.

So, Umehito Nekozawa.

Someone who wasn't confused about my gender.

It was kind of refreshing.

"Ah there you are!" Said familiar a female voice.

I turned.

"It sure has been a while, Yuki-chan." She said mockingly.

"It sure has." Said another, still female, and still annoyingly familiar.

I frowned. "Can I help you with something…?"

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten us. Little sister."

* * *

**:] I was listening to Thriller while writing the part with Nekozawa XD I have a special place in my heart for him. :3**

**Someone mentioned that they didn't know about the 'Draw Yuki Event'. Well never fear! It's still going on in a vain attempt at getting some pictures! Lol! **

**Okay, what I'm going to say next is a bit crazy. I want you guys to go out and draw what you think Yuki looks like. I know, I know, your thinking (and have totall right to think this!) 'Um, OhMyGoshsickels-san, you may think your great and all, but you have no right to go and tell us to draw pictures of your story. And truthfully, wejust don't care that much!' And yes, that's so true. This is totally optional! This is just for people who enjoy drawing and have nothing to do. Even if you are one of these people, you STILL don't have to do it. But it you do want to this is how you can get it to me. **

**1.) Scan the picture ( I can't explain the tecnical stuff, I don't know how YOUR computer works. Sorry.)**

**2.) Check my profile and you should be able to find my email at the top of the page in blue, click on the word 'Email'. If that dosn't work, just PM me and I'll tell it to you. :]  
**

**3.) Send me the picture Via email. (I solemly swear I will never, ever, use your email. If you still don't want to send anything to me it's totally fine.)**

**Okay, you still don't have to do this if you don't want to. In fact, I will be gratified if I een get like, a stick figure with the Words Yuki Endoh above it. **

**I will also be starting to answer reiviews starting next chapter! :] **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG THE GODS TO SEND ME REVIEWS!!! **

**...did that make any sense?**

**Thanks for reading! Please look forward to the next chapter!**

**-O-to da-M-to da-G-to da-sickle  
**


	3. It Was Nice

**Yesh! Finally a new chapter!!! I've been working on this forEVER! I've seriosly grown an inch sence the last time I've updated. Which isn't that unusual really because I'm 13, 5'10, and still growing. Sigh. AnyWAY! This time it's 4 pages! That's 2-ish more than usual! **  


* * *

I instantly felt nausus.

…

I took a few solid breaths.

So, my sisters were here at Ouran.

That was- insane, horrible, terrifying, -unexpected.

I had only few significant memories with either of my sisters, nearly all of them being from when I could see. Yep, there's that whole little blindness factor again. Once the doctor had dropped that bomb, the little time that my sisters had spent with me had lowered to practically nothing.

I remember what my sisters look like as kids. Not a clue now, but as kids, heck yeah.

Asuka was the middle sister. I was told that she looked exactly like my mother. Of course, I could only tell from some photographs I've seen, but there did seem to be a defiant likeness. They both had wavy blond hair the color of sun reflecting off snow, and frothy blue-green eyes. Asuka's hair was long down her back, even though she could have cut it by now. I doubt in the long run that she would have given it more than a trim, any more would have broke my fathers heart. My mother always had long hair.

Asuka had a friendlier face, it was softer, easy to like. Unlike, my mother, who in all the pictures had a sort of, un-earthly grace about her. When Asuka smiled, her eyes squinted in an endearing way, and the left corner of her mouth always came up before the right did. You couldn't consider her very tall, but she wasn't very short either, fitting perfectly in the middle, just like always.

Kajou, my oldest sister, didn't look as much like my mother, but had the same qualities about her. Her skin was pale, and her face was striking to look at. She had high, elegant cheekbones, and long, straight, glossy hair. Near black, just like my father. She had my mother's eyes though, and the glasses she wore just seemed to excentuate them, and add an air of intelligence, instead of hide them, like you would think they would. She had the habit of tucking her hair behind her ear, and adjusting her glasses from the sides, instead of the middle. She always kept her hair long, just reaching her elbows. She was always so proud of her hair, "The color of daddy's, so I'll be just as smart as him," she said, because, despite the things that I might think of him, Takumi Endoh is pretty much a genius.

"Asuka-san, Kajou-san, what are you-?"

"Doing here? Simple really, you didn't think you were the only who's persueing higher learning did you?" Kajou purred. Behind her, Asuka chuckled.

"You didn't come here just to-!" I started incredulously.

"What makes you think that us coming here had anything to do with you? We're just as welcomed to this place as you are. Father was planning to send us here anyway remember? That's how you got they idea for that little escapade of yours I would guess." She took a long breath. "But I suppose you being here had a little to do with it. Daddy sending us here to make sure you don't get into any trouble sounds just like him doesn't it. It's no wonder you're suspicious." Kajou patted my cheek with mock affection. "Well, it sure has been awhile." She sounded a little sad really, and she kept her hand against my face. It was warm. I was surprised, and my stomach rolled unpleasantly.

"Kajou, we should go." Asuka said quietly. I had always loved Asuka's voice. It was a bit high, but more in a melodic way than a annoying one.

As they walked away, I finally got the courage to speak. "Are you guys… good? Is everything with you… good?"

They stopped. "We are, it is. I'm," Kajou hesitated, "getting married, to Akito, as you know, a few months after I graduate."

Oh, right, Kajou was graduating this year.

What seems like forever ago, Asuka and Kyouya were in an arranged marriage, for some reason like joining the Ootri company and ours or something like that. They were to be married once they both graduated from high school.

But Kyouya's brother, Akito, had fallen in love with Kajou, and had expressed interest in marring her. Kyouya and Asuka's marriage was called off, and whether they had ever been more that mutual friends was beyond me. It was clear Kajou and Akito were in love though, so I suppose it all worked out.

Speaking of, Asuka turned to say, "Is it, true? That Kyouya is here?"

"Oh. Yeah, it is."

"I'll have to go say hello tommorow." She said absently. "We really should go, the drivers are waiting."

"Bye." I said weakly.

They walked away.

My stomach flipped again and I gagged. God, I hope I wasn't sick.

I started to walk off in the direction of the front doors. Well, if _that_ wasn't awkward. Seeing them again like that…

So they were sent here by my father to watch me, that guy is such a controlling bastard.

"Yuki-Chan!" Someone called from behind me. This seemed to be happening a lot lately, couldn't someone be in front of me for once?

I turned, "Hey, Haruhi. Hi Hikaru, hi Karou." The Twins didn't even question the fact that I knew they were there before they said anything. It was just another of my little querks.

"I was surprised when you left the Host Club early Yuki-Chan, normally you stick around for a little while." Haruhi said.

"Oh, Kyouya said that they needed the extra table."

"Yeah, I asked Kyouya about that, I guess I just assumed that you would designate a host."

Oooh, that explains his weirdness earlier, "Truthfully, I hadn't even considered it." I admitted.

Hikaru and Karou spoke, in unison, big surprise, "Is it just us, Yuki, or are you a little green looking?"

"Yeah, I feel a little green looking," I mumbled.

"Really? Are you sick?" Haruhi reached out and put the back of her hand on my head. "Hmm, you feel a kind of warm, but I can't really tell."

I shrugged, "It's nothing really."

"Yeah maybe," She removed her hand, "You want to come home with me? My dad won't be home till late so you won't be a bother."

… Great, now I'm worried about being a bother. You sure know how to quell my fears Haruhi.

"I- um, okay. Sounds good, as long as a won't be a bother." I said, amused. "Bye Twins."

"Bye."

"So, how do you get home?"

Haruhi nudged me lightly right, and I turned down the block. "I take the bus, just a few more blocks till the station."

"Cool."

Once we got on the bus I nodded off until Haruhi nudged me and we got off at her stop.

"So," I said, cocking a smile at her, and trying to ignore the rolling of my stomach, "Pretty apartment."

"Yeah…" She said slowly.

"Aw, come on Haruhi, you have to appreciate a bad joke. I mean at least I'm trying to make light of the situation-" My stomach lurched, and I fell forward.

I woke up on the floor.

Where- Where am I? There was a blanket over me, and I was laying on… a futon. It was warm.

I sat up, "Haruhi?" I said, a little worried.

There was the sound of a door being slid open. "Yuki-Chan? Are you awake?"

I relaxed. "Yeah, I'm- um, where am I? Exactly? Just curious."

"Your at my house."

And she said it like it was so obvious…

"How? I thought you said you lived on the second floor? And weren't we standing in front of the apartment a second ago?" I reached up and brushed some hair off the back of my neck.

"Oh, you threw up. Then you passed out."

I felt my face go red. "I-! I'm so sorry, I really didn't think I was that sick. I just-!"

"It's fine. The people who lived next door came out and saw you laying there. Their son was visiting them and helped carry you up here. He works loading and unloading trucks for some company I think."

"...Okay…"

"Just go back to sleep. My dad will be home soon."

I lowered myself back down on to the futon. "Alright, if that's okay."

I slept surprisingly well.

I woke up again to somebody brushing some hair of my forehead. I tried not to move though, because the hand was cool and it felt nice.

"So, how long has she been asleep?"

Wait. Who was this? I defiantly didn't know this voice.

"A few hours maybe." A few pans clanged together and there was a sizzleing sound. Ah, there was Haruhi, and she was cooking apparently. But who was the mystery man touching my face?

"I hope that she doesn't get you sick."

"She won't. She's in your futon."

"Haruhi!"

"I'm just kidding dad. Calm down. Maybe Yuki-Chan is rubbing off on me…"

There was quite for a while, and I almost fell back asleep till her dad spoke again.

"You said that her dad lost custody of her. Who has custody of her now?

Haruhi paused to think, then said, "Oh, I guess I don't know." And then, "Dinner is ready, will you wake her?"

He shook me, "Yuki-Chan?" He said softly.

I pretended to wake up and smiled. "You must be Haruhi-Chan's dad. It's nice to meet you."

He seemed at bit surprised. "It's nice too meet you too. Would you like to join u for dinner?"

My stomach instantly rejected then thought of food. "Um, that's alright. Some tea would be nice though. Is that okay?"

"Of course." He helped me out of the room and to the table. I sat down on a cushion. Once Haruhi had served the food and sat down, her dad said, "It's so nice that Haruhi finally has another girl friend to hang out with other than those boy's at the Host Club." He tisk-tisked and sipped his tea. I wonder if he knows I was in the host club…

"So, Yuki-Chan, where are you staying?" Haruhi asked.

I sighed, "Well, right now I'm staying with this old couple. But, I need to choose to live with someone before the end of the month, or I'll get sent to an adoption center." Well, that came out a lot more serious than I wanted it too… Oops?

We chated for a while, and Haruhi invited me to say the night, 'to recouperate' she said. I think she was just worried about me getting home in dark though. It was nice. I struggled to do my homework, while Haruhi did hers with ease. Later, when we were done, she set up the spare futon for me and we went to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up feeling healthy and very taken care of. Not to be redundant or anything, but, well, It was nice.

* * *

**Yay for Yuki! She is feeling happy! Btw, sorry if the endling lagged. I could'nt think and South Park was distracting me. Lol. Oh... and I just realized that I fogot to spell check... Sorry 'bout that!! ':D**

**I'm not going to answer any reviews today because I am totally ready to go to beddy-bye. Sorry... I will next time?! Maybe?!**

**-OhMyGoshsickels the Flake**

**(Get it? Like Alexander the Great? Gee, my jokes are failing today.)**


	4. Story of my Life, Seriously

**So, only 3 reviews huh? yeah, I see how it is. :P I am now permanently hurumphing at you guys. I think I've become a sort of review whore. I'm just so used to getting lots I kinda just expect them. I sound like a brat huh?**

* * *

The next day, I came back to school feeling refreshed. I had decided that instead of going through the awkwardness of picking a host I would instead just come after they had closed and help them clean up or something. They wouldn't say no to the extra help would they?

I didn't really get to hang out with the host club anymore. What I mean is, my time with them had lessened once I had had to quit the host club. But now that I couldn't even really hang around during club hours anymore, my time had pretty much dwindled down to nothing. It seems like I've become quite the socially awkward little nugget during my time in exile.

So I had been helping the host club out after hours, attempting to move an extremely heavy fake palm tree that they had used for some elaborate cosplay in to a storage closet, when I heard a door open and close, and a, 'I still don't know where that door comes from.' from Haruhi, who was in the middle of being harassed by Tamaki.

"Oh, Nekozawa-Sempai what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked, dropping Haruhi and the bunny suit he was trying to cram her onto.

Nekozawa cleared his throat uncomfortably, and then said, "Actually, Souh-kun, I came here to ask you a favor."

"Me?"

"Ah, yes, well, its involving Kirimi. It turns out I have an emergency Black Magic Club meeting, but I was going to take care of Kirimi today, because all of the staff at the Nekozawa mansion were given off, because of the holiday."

"Holiday?"

"Yes, it _is_ Friday the 13th you know."

Oh, riiiight, Friday the 13th, I remember the twins mentioning it at lunchtime. Something about it being about bad luck, or something.

"Oh, right!" Tamaki said, suddenly understanding.

"Right, so, I was wondering if you could perhaps watch her for a little while, an hour and a half at most, just until I could come and get her after the meeting. I know she likes you."

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Tamaki said with a shrug in his voice. "Club hours are over and that means I get to play with adorable little Kirimi again!" Oh no, now he's entering full on 'Big Brother' mode. Poor Kirimi, whoever she is….

"Kirimi, you can out now." Nekozawa called. The door creaked open and then there was a sound of a squealing little girl, hurtling towards Tamaki, there was a loud thump as he hit the ground.

"Big Brother! I've missed you!" The little girl giggled.

So, Kirimi was Nekozawa's little sister. At last all becomes clear.

"Thank you for this," Nekozawa said, "I'll pay you back somehow." Then he slipped back through the door.

Tamaki started to fawn over Kirimi, spinning her round and round, and the cleaning process, which had stopped once Nekozawa had come in, continued once again.

So Tamaki was babysitting a kid, huh? Sounds tough to me, but, eh, it's not like it's my problem. I tried to lift the fake tree again, but my wimpy arms could barely make it budge. With quite an effort I picked it up and moved forward a few paces, only to have the weight suddenly lifted from my arms.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You should stretch before you do heavy lifting." Mori intoned, and then patted my head with his free hand.

_He's lifting it with one hand!_ It made me feel like such a weakling.

I was still despairing over this when the PA system buzzed and the voice asked if '_the members of the host club still on campus would please report to the Chairman.'_

The _scrtich scrtich_ of Kyouya's pencil in his notebook momentarily ceased.

"He must want us for something." He said.

"Ten!" Tamaki cried, "Ready or not, here I come!"

"Tamaki, we have to go see the chairman." Kyouya said irritably.

Tamaki did a double take. "Oh, yeah! Ummm…" He took a second, "Um, Kirimi, I have to go! But I'm leaving you with Big Sister Yuki! Okay?" He called.

My eyes widened, "What? Are you kidding? You can't do that!"

Tamaki pouted. "Please Yuki? You're the only one here that's not in the host club. So you're the only one who can stay with her. And we won't be looooong."

"Ah! But I-!"

"Kay! Thanks bye!" He said quickly, and pushed the host club very quickly out of the room.

"But, Tamaki-Sempai! What will I do?" I screamed after them as they rushed down the hall.

"Just find her! We were playing hide and go seek!"

The Twins malevolent cackling could be heard from all the way down the hallway.

I walked back inside the room. "Um, Kirimi?" I got no reply.

Let's see, what could I lure her out with? "Um, Kirimi? Please come out! I have candy?" Still nothing. "Oly oly oxion free?" I sighed. "Arg! Fine! I'm coming to look for you!"

I grabbed my cane from where I had laid it and extended it like a third arm. I hit something that I didn't expect before realizing that we still hadn't put away the fake rainforest. Crap. "Um! I'm still coming! Very slowly…"

Okay, so now I have to navigate a forest and find a small child that could be anywhere. Sounds like fun.

Just a quick question, but have any of you ever _been_ inside the Host Club room? No? Well, it's freaking huge! Trust me! I once had Haruhi give me a tour of the room, to insure that I didn't wander into a closet as I was leaving or something and it took us _5 minutes_, just to walk along _one wall_. So you see my dilemma at finding a child in this place.

I leaned my arm against a tree, sighing. I almost considered giving up. I mean, Tamaki could find her when he got back. She liked him, and bonus, he could actually see.

Suddenly, something cold and slithering wound it's way around my arm. "Huh?" I ran my other hand across it, it was scaly, and it pushed it's oval shaped head against my hand. "Oh, a snake." Realization hit. "AHHHH! A SNAKE!!!" I rammed my arm against the tree repeatedly. "Get off, get off, get oooff!" I stumbled and ran into another tree, I tripped over something on the ground- something that suspiciously yelped "Ouch!" when I did –and toppled to the floor. The snake hissed, and then slithered away. I groaned and sat up. "Kirimi, Why didn't you tell me you were there?" I hissed.

"We were playing hide and seek." She said tearfully.

I frowned, "I told you I gave up."

"I thought you were trying to trick me."

"We'll I wasn't." I scowled, and then sighed. "Okay, now we're going to play a new game. Its called follows the leader. You're the leader. So I'm going to follow you to the couch okay?"

"Okay!" She chirped, and I grabbed my cane. "You're following the leader, the leader, the leader! Your following the leader wherever she may go! Your following the- oh! We're heeeeereee!"

"Um, yeah." I sat down on the couch. "What do you want to do now?"

"Read shojo-manga to me!"

Uuugh. "Um, I can't, because… I can't read." Oh, well, easier to say that, than explaining the concept of blindness to her.

"Why? Did your mommy never teach you how?"

"Yeah, that's it. Sooo, um, I'll just tell you a story and then we'll have nap time, or something."

"But I'm not tired yet." She whined.

"You will be. Um, okay, so there was once a princess…" _Come on you guys, Why aren't you back yet?_ I decided to tell her a story that I would be able to come up with easily. I'd just twist it, or something. "And she was held captive by her mean father because he was once been told by her evil stepsisters that she had killed the queen, their mother, who he had loved very much."

"And did she?" Kirimi asked anxiously.

"No," I said firmly, "the Queens death was because of natural causes, but the King was so twisted by grief that he didn't know what to think, so he decided to believe them."

"That's so sad." Kirimi sniffed.

"But don't worry," I said, getting into it now, "because one day, the princess escaped to the kingdom of… Ourana, and there she met the seven princes who led over the kingdom and-"

"And she turned them into her Man slaves!" Kirimi interrupted eagerly.

"Um, no. Where did you hear about stuff like that?"

"It was in my shojo-manga, Lovey Dovey!"

"Oooookay then… Um, so should I continue or are you tired already?"

"Continue, continue, go, go, go!"

"Okay, so. Uh, she met the seven princes of Ourana and she told them her story, and they promised to help her as long as she uh… married one of them. Because even though they were all very popular with the ladies they were all very different. So they put her through a series of tests so that it would be easy for her to pick. But when it came to the day she was to pick what prince she was going to marry, she was kidnapped by the King, her father, because he was mad at her for escaping. But the princes were very good and kind, so they came to rescue her and- huh? What are you doing?"

Kirimi nestled herself into my lap and yawned. "I'm sleepy now, but you have to tell me who the princess married when nap time is over okay?"

To tell you the truth I was a little sleepy. "Yeah, okay." I shifted Kirmi into a more comfortable position and then laid my head on the armrest. Something tiny nagged at the back of my brain before I fell in to a deep sleep.

_Who_ did _the princess marry?

* * *

_

**Is that how you spell Kirimi's name? Hmmm...**

**This chapter has a sister chapter that I was going to post along with it but then decided against into 3rd point of view and I don't really like when people do that. :P So I'll just post it when I get enough reviews to suffice. Either that or I'll get bored. Who knows.**

**So much for answering reviews, I was going too, but my cousin is waiting for me to get off the computer.**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMMORROW! THINK OF ME AT 7:00 ISH ON THE 24 OF JUNE!!!! :]**

**Write on man, write on.**

**-Sasha.**


	5. While Yuki Sleeps

Tamaki danced through the door of the club room, singing. "Yuuuuuukiiii! We're sooooooo sorry we took so long! My father just wanted us too- huh? Hello Kirimi. Where's Big Sister Yuki?"

Kirimi stood by the door. "She's still sleeping. She was telling me a story and then we had nap time but she hasn't woken up yet." She pointed to the sleeping form on the couch. "And she still hasn't told me who the princess married." She pouted.

Tamaki was suddenly right beside Yuki, classic anime style, and was quickly joined by the twins. "Ah! What I hear is true! Awww, come here Haruhi, and gaze upon her sleeping face." He cooed.

"Maybe some other time Sempai." Haruhi deadpanned. "Can I go home now?" Without waiting for an answer she picked up her bag and headed for the door. "Bye Kirimi-chan."

"Bye Bookworm!" Kirmi chimed, and Haruhi sweat dropped as she left.

Nekozawa poked his head through the doorway. "Kirimi?"

"Yay! Big Brother! I had fun!"

"That's good," He said, giving her Blerznoff to hug. "Thank you for doing this." He said to Tamaki.

"Oh, no, it was no problem." Tamaki said, even though he really hadn't done anything.

Both Nekozawa and Kirimi left, Beleznoff waveing goodbye for them.

"Well, we're leaving too! Bye, Tama-chan!" Hunny chirped as he and Mori left.

Tamaki turned to the Twins. "Should I wake her?" He asked them.

They shrugged simultaneously, "Do what you want, it doesn't matter to us. We're leaving."

Tamaki pouted and turned to Kyouya, who was sitting at a table typing on his computer. "Well, what about you Mother? Are you leaving Daddy too?"

Kyouya didn't look up. "I have to stay here anyway to work on some things. I suppose we're going to have to finish moving the trees back into storage tomorrow morning. But don't worry, I'll wake her up before I leave."

"Okay" Tamaki said doubtfully, "You're not going to forget right?"

"Of course not."

"Okay, then, see you tomorrow, Kyouya."

Kyouya continued typing for a few minutes, before sighing and getting up to retrieve something from the other room.

Down by the front of the school, the Hittachiin brothers we waiting for their limo to come and pick them up. They had been waiting for a while, and so they were both pretty irritable.

"I'll call the driver." Karou offered, reaching for his cell phone. He frowned, and then felt around in all of his pockets. It wasn't there. "I must have left it in the club room." He said.

"We'll just use mine." Hikaru said, whipping it out.

"Yeah," Karou sighed, "But that'll bug me. Call the driver and I'll just run and get it back." He took off in a steady jog and it only took him a few minutes to get there.

He opened the door and looked around, there was nobody there except Kyouya's laptop- that, Karou noted, was still on –and Yuki. He walked over to the counter where he had left his phone and grabbed it, before walking back over to Yuki and looking at her a bit sadly.

He wasn't too sure about his feelings toward her. He wasn't even really sure why he liked her. He thought it was because he felt like he should protect her. He was so busy protecting Hikaru all the time, for one reason or another, he thought that it might be nice to do it to someone who might actually appreciate it.

But, speaking of Hikaru, he probably still hadn't figured out that he liked Haruhi yet. And Karou didn't want to upset the balance they had as a 'family' just yet.

He brushed a clump of hair of her forehead. It was all he could do, because if he ever had to choose between his happiness or Hikaru's, the answer would always be Hikaru's.

* * *

**Okay, so 4 reviews? Most of which are telling me happy birthday. (Which I appreciate.. but still.) Only 37 hits?!**

**You guys make me saaad. It's really dishartening when I work on something and no one really looks at it. I guess that's life though huh? **

**Sooo, what did you think about this chapter? Intresting? Kinda? Siiiigh.**

**OKAY! SO PLEASE! REVIEW! Just, say. Something. Please. It would be really nice. And maybe I wouldn't feel like a total loser and maybe I would UPDATE MORE OFTEN!!! NO WAY!**

**Seriously, I'm begging here, and I feel like such a loser for doing it, because I don't beg.  
**

**-OhMyGoshsickels**


End file.
